1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for dispensing change, which is suitable for preparation of a desired amount and type of change, and to a cash supply apparatus for packing desired amounts and types of coins and bills.
This application is based on Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 10-174163, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Stores handling cash put the sales in banks, which calculate the sales. Recently, the amount of cash put in the banks by large stores has increased, and there are security problems when the sales are put in night safe boxes. Therefore, business service companies or security companies collect the sales from the stores, and integrated processing centers calculate the sales.
The integrated processing centers must prepare cash which the dealers uses for change on the next day (hereinafter simply referred to as xe2x80x9cchangexe2x80x9d). Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. Hei 9-147184 discloses an apparatus for dispensing change.
In the disclosed apparatus for dispensing change, a cash deliverer delivers cash to a change box transferred by a conveyer. Then the cash, which is loaded into the change box, must be manually transferred into a bag.
There is the problem that the disclosed apparatus for dispensing change increases the labor costs because the cash is manually transferred from the change box to the bag.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for dispensing change which can reduces the labor costs.
In order to accomplish the above object, the apparatus for dispensing change of the present invention comprises: a data input device for inputting change data; a base sheet supplier for supplying a base sheet; a top sheet supplier for supplying a top sheet; a cash deliverer for delivering cash based on the change data input to the data input device; and a change pack producer for producing a change pack by packing the cash delivered by the cash deliverer between the base sheet supplied by the base sheet supplier and the top sheet supplied by the top sheet supplier.
According the present invention, because the change pack producer produces the change pack by packing the cash delivered by the cash deliverer between the base sheet supplied by the base sheet supplier and the top sheet supplied by the top sheet supplier, it is unnecessary to manually transfer the change pack into a bag.
Because the package of the change pack is produced from the base sheet and the top sheet instead of a bag, the costs for the package are reduced, the drop of the coin roll from the cash deliverer is shortened, thereby preventing the coin rolls from being bent or broken.
The apparatus of the present invention, further comprises: a change pack checker for measuring the weight of the change pack produced by the change pack producer, and comparing the measured weight with a reference weight calculated based on the change data input to the data input device.
Because the change pack checker measures the weight of the change pack produced by the change pack producer, and compares the measured weight with the reference weight, shipping of incomplete change packs can be prevented.
The change pack producer comprises: a base for holding the base sheet supplied from the base sheet supplier and spread thereon, the base having a concavity for loading the cash delivered from the cash deliverer, the top sheet supplier supplying the top sheet on the base to cover the cash in the concavity; and a bonding device for bonding the base sheet and the top sheet.
The base has a concavity for loading the cash delivered from the cash deliverer, and the cash in the concavity is prevented from accidentally falling from the concavity even when an inexpensive base sheet is used.
In the present invention, a plurality of the bases are disposed on a conveyer at even intervals.
A number of cash deliverers are provided at the intervals (pitches) of the base, so that the cash deliverers can deliver the coin rolls and the stacks of bills one by one onto the base sheets on the bases.
The apparatus of the present invention shortens the time required for the delivery of all the coins and bills to one base sheet.
The apparatus for dispensing change of the present invention, further comprises: a labeler for printing the contents of each change pack on a label and for sticking the label on the top sheet of each corresponding change pack.
By printing the contents of each change pack on a label and sticking the label on the top sheet of each corresponding change pack, it is unnecessary to manually attach specifications describing the contents.
This reduces the labor costs to prepare change.
The contents printed on the label by the labeler includes the reference weight calculated on the change data input to the data input device.
Because the contents printed on the label by the labeler includes the reference weight, an operator can confirm the weight of the change pack from the label of the produced change pack.
The measured weight of the change pack is easily compared manually with the reference weight.
The cash deliverer also comprises a stacked bills deliverer for delivering stacks of bills.
The stacked bills deliverer can automatically produce change packs which include stacked bills.
The cash deliverer also comprises a loose bills deliverer for delivering stacks of loose bills.
The loose bills deliverer can automatically produce change packs which include loose bill packs.
The cash deliverer comprises a coin roll deliverer for delivering coin rolls.
The coin roll deliverer can automatically produce change packs which include coin rolls.
The coin roll deliverer comprises a coin roll packager for packaging coin rolls. This coin roll packager allows use of collected coins.